Lola Lopears
The Lola Lopears raid, or simply the Lola raid is one of the two raids, available during the summer event on Nostale. This raid requires that you defeat Lola Lopears and after completing the raid you wll receive a raidbox. From this raidbox you have a chance to obtain the Lucy Lopears Partner SP. The Raid Seal The Lola Lopears' Raid Seal can be obtaned from drops after defeating mobs of a level close to the player's level and disappears at the end of the event. Only the Leader requires a Raid Seal to start the Raid. These is no level requirement for this Raid, but level 20 is recommended. The Raid The Raid leader creates a team of a minimum of 6 and a maximum of 8 participants. The Raid begins when the leader steps onto the portal at the Bunny's Backyard map in Nosville. Any team member not on the map when the leader steps on the portal will not enter the raid. The team will then enter a room with a closed portal at the other end of the room and a lever somewhere in the room. Pulling the lever will open the portal and entering the portal will take the entire team to the boss map. This is where the team will fight Lola Lopears. Avoid the red circles on the ground because that's where Lola's carrot missiles land. At certain points in the game 2 Carrots and 2 Rabbit Burrows will appear. The Carrots will heal Lola's health and the Rabbit Burrows summon rabbit minions that attack you. You will have 30 seconds to defeat all 4 of these. After defeating them 4 portals will appear in the place of each the Carrots and the Burrows. At least 1 person must sit in the middle of each portal. If successful, this will summon Raphael, a turtle who will help you in the raid. If not Lola Lopears will go on rampage and kill everyone on the team. You can consider the Raid failed at this point. This will happen 4 times during each raid. Tips and Special Features * The recommended SP for this Raid is the Jajamaru SP. * This Raid is % based so a level 20 character will make the same amount of damage as a level 99 character, but will take less damage if it has less HP. So the lower the amount of HP you have, the better as it would be easier to heal if you have less HP. * Using skills on the boss is futile. They will still do the same amount of damage as normal attacks. Only use AOE skills on the Bunny Minions, they still do the same amount of damage, but you will at least be hitting more than 1 monster at a time. * Lola Lopears has a tendancy to move around during the raid, so ranged pets and partners are preferred. * If Lola goes on rampage, the raid is as good as lost. At this point you might as well leave the team.